


I Clipped Your Wings,That's All

by aldiara



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Drabble Day 2011, Gen, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anton Coretti is a psycho. What else is new.</p><p>Written for the "Dead Mother's Dress" prompt during <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/no7_awz/79717.html">Drabble Day 2011</a> (it came with a video prompt but the vid's gone now. Anyway, it was ALL ABOUT STELLA!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Clipped Your Wings,That's All

Anton hands her the dress with pride and nostalgia warring in his chest. Stella. His precious little morning star. She reminds him so much of Christa it hurts; when she's not with him, the bright colours of the circus fade.

He knows it can't last forever, this life washed grey without his glittering snowflake. Eventually he'll find a way to bind her, as he did with Christa. It was his job to secure her rope the day she fell and smashed her kneecap, the day her skating dream ended. She never blamed him, nor will Stella. Their glow is his.


End file.
